Catfight Club/Script
English Dub *'Garterbelt':Siblings: they don't always look the same they don't always act the same and they certainly don't always have the same taste in the oppisite sex or same sex depending. Friends are the family you chose siblings are the strangers with whom you live. Undertsandably they tend to argue over insingifigances the closer they get the more they clash it is the way of things at least until they grow up that is. *'Stocking': Shit! Goddamn it! Not here! Not here! Not here! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! *'Panty':My hangover is saying your too fucking loud I mean unless your like missing your period or something that would suck. *'Stocking': My pudding is gone, you twat! Pu-dding! Its' special ordered form heaven and has a 500 year waiting list DAMN IT!! that pudding is legendary. *'Panty':And! *'Stocking': Oh my God. You ate it, didn't you? *'Panty': Ah. *'Stocking': Don't "Ah" me. It was either you or Chuck! *'Panty':Uh why would you just assume it was me. What? *'Stocking': I'm not assuming. I know it was you! *'Panty':Oh your talking about pudding right! Well yes, I did eat that but it was disgusting sugary as shit. *'Stocking': Motherbitch! I knew it! Its' pudding Panty you knew it was gonna be sweet cut the crap. *'Panty':Okay you need to relax chica it's called pudding, not the end of the world. *'Stocking': JESUS! You always have to fuck up everything, don't you!? This is my room. Your's looks like a hooter's asshole exploded! Look at your toilet! Look at your bathtub! Look at what you put in your mouth and I'm not just talking about dick! You're nothing but a filthy, hoe-bagging thief! *'Panty': Remember that time when I told you to relax? You need some inner fucking peace. *'Stocking': I do not understand how I can ever be related to you. *'Panty': holds a bag of Death Babanero spicy chips Try these. I'll let you steal some of my food if that'll make you feel better. We cool? puts the bag to the ground, where Chuck eats and breathes fire from the chips Look, hooker, I'm trying to be fucking nice here. *'Stocking': You know I don't like spicy food! *'Panty': You do realize that if you only eat sweet shit, you're going to end up a Fatty McFatterson. *'Stocking': Whatever! Here's a newsflash, Flatty McFlatterson, all the weight I gain goes straight to my boobs and I am okay with that! *'Panty': Yeah, and your nipples are the size of dinner plates. Mine are small, fierce, and oh, God, are they sensitive! *'Stocking': Of course guys who freak out over your titters. I say titters because your boobs are so small, they actually make me laugh. *'Panty': Ah. It's cool. Your tits keep you from looking like a little girl. I get it. Then, when he gives you candy, you won't feel like you're hooking up with a pedophile. *'Stocking': You mean like that idiotic muscle-head piece of shit you keep on the back burner? Oh, by the way, I diddled him. I diddled him real hard and he said I was the best fuck he had ever had. Way better than you. Not that he should procreate, but I would totally have his abortion. *'Panty': Well, I fucked that little masochist freak you like so much! He was tiny and weak, so, heads up, Buttercup! His fatass was all jiggly, just like your fancy pudding and giant skin sacks! Keep your mouth off my things! *'Stocking': Likewise, bitch! *'Brief': Hey, Panty? How's it going and all that your father here was kind enough to show me the way to your room through his bedroom he is a very affectionate large man. *'Garterbelt': Now, don't forget I am single and look'n for some mingle'n Angels, another mandate has arrived. Get your lazy asses to the scene, immediately! Alright, this is the part where you're supposed to get the fuck up! *'Stocking': No way. *'Panty': Yeah, that's not gonna happen, Garter. *'Garterbelt': Holy shit. What now? Son of a bitch. *'Panty and Stocking': You heard what I said! I'm not going anywhere with that goddamn waste of space whore! Who the fuck are you calling a whore!? Hey, fuck off, cuntbag! I'm so fucking over you! Quit copying me! *'Stocking': Come on, Chuck. We're leaving. We don't need that burning heap of trash anyway. *'Panty': Yeah, well, that's fine by me, sugar-tits I don't need you either and I would rather hang with geek-boy here than you any day of the fucking week. Don't fuck with me, asshole! *'Stocking': Don't fuck with me, asshole. *'Brief':Panty were you serious do you really want to hang out with me? *'Panty:' Huh who the fuck is this dork? Japanese Transliteration * Coming Soon